


乌云珠

by southyuki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southyuki/pseuds/southyuki
Summary: “如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电”





	乌云珠

 

  王耀刚被选为侍读，应召入宫的时候，斯科特还是皇太子。

 

国王非常看重这个遗传了他的果敢与聪慧的继承人，在世家子弟中替他选了许多优秀的同龄人进宫陪读。在这些人中，斯科特一开始并没有注意到那位清秀内敛的东方人的存在。

 

  一群心高气傲的贵族少年们聚在一起，谁也不服谁。除了比出个高低，他们也想给这位未来的储君留下深刻的印象，好在他继承大统后位极人臣。在这些人中，王耀的存在感淡薄的像一个影子，他从不凑到皇太子面前，却也并不孤芳自赏，谁要是问到他了，他就淡淡的微笑着回答，不卑不亢，却也毫不出彩。

 

  一个漂亮的东方人————这就是斯科特对他最初的印象，除此之外，别无他物。

 

  直到一天的骑射课上，老师抱恙没来，一群精力旺盛无处发泄的少年们聚在一起要比试箭法。他们把比试场地定在一株纷纷扬扬飘落花瓣的苹果树下，轮流向树干射箭，比谁一箭射中的花瓣多。

 

  玩了几局，斯科特就觉得有些无趣了，他本就精通箭道，这些少年又故意藏拙，结果每场都是他赢。就在这时，不知谁喊了句：“王耀呢？他怎么一次都没上场？”

 

  斯科特冷眼旁观几个爱起哄的少年把不远的阴凉处王耀拉了过来，吵吵嚷嚷的要他上场。王耀明显不习惯这种万众瞩目的感觉，脸有点红，但还是不扫大家兴致的抽出背后的羽箭，拉满弓弦，眯起一只眼睛，略微对准，便松了手。

 

  箭尖射入树干，一朵花瓣也没射着，大家齐齐发出一声惋惜的叹息。

 

 “等等，”斯科特眼睛尖，率先发现了不对劲。他几步走近树干，仔细一看王耀射出的那支箭，下意识的露出了惊讶的表情。旁边的人见他如此，也纷纷上前。不看不要紧，一看都倒吸一口凉气。只见箭尖正牢牢地将一只牛虻的一边翅膀钉在了树干上，那牛虻还在挣扎不休，发出嗡嗡的声音。

 

  先不说射中一边翅膀还能让它不死，单论四处飞舞的牛虻比飘落的花瓣小多少，就足以让王耀技压群雄，夺得今日的魁首了。想不到他默默无声这么久，一下子就技惊四座，一鸣惊人。

 

似是没想到自己一时兴起的小把戏竟然会被皇太子识破，王耀惊讶又有些羞赧的抬起头，看向斯科特。两人目光相接，斯科特正好撞进他的双眼，他这才发现，这位总是远远地跟在队伍最后的东方人有一双金色的眼睛，熠熠生辉的虹膜就像是燃烧的日冕。

 

  以这件事为契机，两人渐渐地熟了起来。斯科特发现这位来自古老家族的继承人不但博古通今，学识渊博，而且对政事极有见解。他温柔的笑起来的时候，冬日冰封的湖水都能为之解冻。那双金色的眼睛无数次让皇太子在午夜梦回时回味不已，喘息着释放自己。

 

  但他一直隐忍着，没有在人前泄露半分——王耀还没满十八岁，如果他觉醒的结果是Alpha，他的爱意只会徒增他的烦恼。

 

  “刚入宫的时候，你为什么那么沉默寡言？”这天两人骑着马沿着城墙散步，王耀比斯科特慢了半个马身。二人并骑，缓辔同行，斯科特问道。

 

  王耀道：“让皇太子见笑了，只是入宫前家父多有嘱咐，要我千万不可锋芒毕露，结怨于人。”

 

  “什么家父，”斯科特毫不留情的戳穿了他：“我看就是你自己！”

 

  王耀微微一笑，没有反驳。

 

  斯科特抓紧缰绳，又松开，状若无意道：“下个月就是你的成年生日了吧？”

 

  “是。”

 

  “你打算怎么办？”斯科特问道。

 

  “什么怎么办？”王耀看起来有些困惑。

 

  “我是说，你的第二性别就要觉醒了，你……”

 

  “如果是Alpha，就替您征战沙场，马革裹尸。如果是Beta，自然替您忧国忧民，安抚朝堂。”王耀笑道。

 

  “如果你是Omega呢？”

 

  “.…..”王耀稍稍侧过脸，没有回答。

 

  “我不想剥夺你的理想和抱负，如果你是另外两种性别，我会尊重你的选择，但如果你是Omega，”斯科特紧紧地逼视着他，命令道：“你就要嫁给我！”

 

  王耀脸颊浮上一层薄红，他无措的和他对视，半晌，微不可查的点了点头。

 

  他还没来得及反应过来，就被狂喜中的皇太子从马背上扑了下来，两人在松软的草地上打了几个滚，王耀还没来得及谴责他的冲动，仿佛要把他的灵魂都给烫坏的吻，令他应接不暇的落在他的脸上和脖颈上。

 

  半晌，两人才气喘吁吁的分开，斯科特墨绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，酝酿着巨大的狂喜。他拉起还在愣愣的看着他的人的手指，吻了吻他的指尖，语气低沉：“那一天快点到来吧，我快要忍不住了…….”

 

 

  谁也不知道，一个月之后，伴随着王耀觉醒性别为Omega的而来另一个消息，令这段爱情还没发芽，就早早的夭折了。

 

 

  王后的寝殿门前一阵鸡飞狗跳和宫女的尖叫，虽然年近不惑却仍保养得当的王后皱起眉，刚抬起头，就看见她的大儿子推开阻挡的人，双目赤红的闯了进来。

 

  “斯科特？”王后惊讶道：“你这是怎么了？”

 

  皇太子面色狰狞，墨绿色的眼睛里燃烧着熊熊怒火，仿佛在忍耐着什么。他深呼吸几次，闭了闭眼睛：“母后，”他质问道：“您为什么要把王耀赐婚给我的弟弟？”

 

  王后怔住了。

 

  “这是他的母亲向我求的恩典，”王后扶了扶鬓角。斯科特同父异母的弟弟，二皇子亚瑟·柯克兰，他的母亲是国王的宠妃。两位皇子虽不能说情同手足，但至少从未有过大的罅隙。王后解释道：“王妃在王耀的成年礼上看中了他，就来向我讨了个恩典，将他许给了自己的儿子，我答应了。”

 

  “你为什么，你为什么….！”斯科特目眦欲裂，双手都在颤抖。

 

  看到自己的儿子这样，做母亲的还有什么不清楚的？只是懿旨如山，断没有颁布了之后又收回的道理。王后也只能感叹一声造化弄人，也不点破，只装作一无所知的样子，不为所动。

 

  皇太子再如何权势滔天，也越不过自己的父母，纵使斯科特百般不情愿，也只能眼睁睁的看着王耀改弦更张，嫁入别门。

 

 

 这一别，再见面，竟是两年后老国王驾崩，斯科特登上皇位，接受百官朝拜的时候。

 

 

 斯科特坐在高高的皇位上，目光在人群中逡巡，没有看到那双熟悉的金色眼睛，心里一跳，又来回扫视了一圈，还是一无所获，他立刻对这登基大典感到厌烦起来。他淡漠的看着百官按次序上前朝贺，心中索然无味。

 

突然，斯科特在人群的斜后方看到了王耀，他眼睛一亮，差点站了起来。但他很快看到他身旁并肩站着另一个人，他的弟弟，也是他的丈夫。

 

斯科特坐直上身，死死地盯着他，差点捏坏了扶手。他看见亚瑟侧头对他说了句什么，一种名为嫉妒的剧毒密密麻麻的爬上他的心脏，烧灼着他的五脏六腑，一想到他必定已经被他的丈夫标记过了，他就恨不得拔出佩剑，把他能看到的一切都砍成碎屑。

 

王耀显然感受到了他的注视，他抬起头，对上了他火辣辣的目光，两人隔着宽阔的皇宫大厅和无数的大臣远远的对视了一瞬，王耀率先垂下了眼帘，移开了目光。

 

  斯科特握紧了拳头，目光阴沉，不知道在想什么。半晌，他竟然低沉的笑了出声，不仅没有收敛，反而越笑越大。满朝大臣安静了一瞬，不安的彼此看看，却无一人敢出声询问。

 

  在不久之后王太后的生日宴会上，刚登基的国王陛下与他的弟弟谈得十分高兴；过了几天，他派宫人去了弟弟的府邸，赐给他一大批珍玩财宝；跟着，非正室所生的亚瑟·柯克兰竟被国王封为一等亲王，引起朝野的惊异。由此开始，国王突然对自己的弟弟格外宠爱。当了一等亲王，亚瑟·柯克兰必须参加许多以前不常参加的典礼，并每日随朝站班。国王就可以经常召见他，也就能经常请他的王妃参加宫内的宴会。

 

  不止一个人在王太后耳边说起国王与亲王妃令人不安的关系。尤其是内廷家宴上，国王不仅格外优待亲王和他的妻子，竟然还在御花园多次撇开亲王与亲王妃交谈。最令人不安的是，不止一位女官看到国王拉着亲王妃的双手，举止亲密。

 

    太后面无表情的倾听着她的心腹女官禀报的消息，不置一词。内心却早就掀起了狂风巨浪，她的儿子她最清楚，他如果想要得到什么，用尽手段也一定要达成目的。以往他还是皇太子时，总归有些收敛，现在他已经登上王位，坐上了这天下最尊贵的位置，没有人再能拦得住他了。

 

  王太后并不是一个平凡的女人。她很懂得怎样做一个太后，更知道怎样对待身为国王的儿子。她的最有力的手段就是宽容。只要斯科特不越过危险界限，她一概宽容。事实上，这是她对待这位聪慧异常而又喜怒无常、性情暴躁的儿子的最好办法。

 

  殊不知，斯科特很快就义无反顾的越过了那条她划下的危险界限。

 

  晚班的一队侍卫从寝殿前巡视而过，斯科特无趣的靠在栏杆上看着花园的造景。侍卫队渐渐走远了，却有一个人掉了队，慢慢的辍在最后，眼看就要赶不上队伍了。

 

  斯科特正在看新开的蔷薇，只漫不经心道：“你再不走快点，你的长官就要给你好果子吃了。”他刚开口，那人就脚步一顿，微微侧过头，露出小半张清秀俊逸的脸。

 

  斯科特浑身一震，大惊失色的冲了过去，中途绊了一下也毫不在意，他一把抓住他的手腕，把他转了过来：“.….耀！”他揽住他的肩膀，上下看着。王耀穿着一身宫廷侍卫的箭袖白骑装，腰带紧紧地勒出细腰，两根飘带从腰际垂下，长筒靴裹着他笔直修长的双腿。

 

两人虽然早在宫廷宴会上见过，可是那是在无数耳目之下，像现在这样单独两人还是头一次。

 

“你，你怎么….”斯科特双手颤抖着，紧紧地拽着他，仿佛怕他下一秒就消失不见：“你……”

 

“我托了一个在宫中当值的少时玩伴，和他交换了身份，进来见陛下一面…….时间不多，等下就要走了。”王耀一笑，刚想挣脱，就被一把拽住，再次被搂在怀中，只听斯科特几乎是哀求道：“别走…..你别走……就说你来看母后了，明早我再派人送你。”

 

  “.….陛下….”王耀抬起头，斯科特一把将他抱了起来，肢体的接触冲破了两人最后的矜持，他张开双臂，紧紧地搂住他的颈肩，感受着他的心脏隔着两个火热的胸膛剧烈的跳动着，任由他把他抱进了寝殿。

 

  一向矜持冷淡的亲王妃今晚就像一团火，简直把一切燃烧成灰烬。他大张着双腿，热情的邀请着国王坚挺的欲望在他体内抽插进出，全然没了平时在丈夫身下苍白僵硬的模样。斯科特喘息着，眼睛都红了，像野兽一样凑到在他颈间嗅着。这是一场自虐性质的性爱，随着两人的动作，属于第三个人的信息素不可忽视的散发出来，这是先标记者的屏障，是亲王的化身，张牙舞爪的威吓者入侵者的同时，也在谴责着他的妻子的不忠。平时闻起来淡雅的红茶香味此时却变成了折磨，但即便如此，两人都没有停下来的意思。

 

王耀紧闭着眼，斯科特的信息素是雪茄燃尽的辛辣味道，强烈又富有攻击性，裹着他，缠绕着他，毫不留情的排斥、进攻着他的丈夫留下的印记。痛苦带来的冷汗顺着他光裸的，线条美好的脸颊滑下，很快被斯科特舔去。他一路舔到他的后颈，那是Omega的腺体，红茶味最浓的地方，斯科特简直是暴怒着啃咬吮吸着那一小块皮肤，仿佛要通过这个举动撕碎那个胆敢沾染王耀的弟弟。

 

“不，不行，”王耀哀哀的呻吟道：“你不能咬破，陛下…….”

 

咬破腺体就会留下Alpha的信息素，当这个Alpha的信息素强大时，甚至可以洗掉原来的标记，重新标记这个Omega，定义他的归属权。

 

半途而废简直是违背雄性天性的行为，斯科特用尽意志力才恨恨的停止了啃咬的行为，补偿似的用力吮吸了两下。

 

在最后关头，他已经撞到了王耀身体深处那处隐秘的缝隙，那个Omega用于孕育奇迹的温床，却只能在对方拼命摇着头，噙着眼泪的注视下硬生生的止步于前，草草射了出来。

 

“总有一天，”他喘息着伏在对方身上，喃喃自语道：“总有一天，你会重新属于我，那个时候，你要给我生孩子，生很多很多孩子…..”

 

夏夜的圆月挂在夜幕上，静静的注视着大地上的一切。

\--

 

一位女官走到王太后身边，附在她耳旁，轻声说了些什么。

 

“什么？”王太后手一抖，精美的茶盏应声落地，哗啦一声碎成满地碎片。

 

 斯科特已经下朝了，正在书房批阅大臣递上来的奏折，抬眼看到王太后急匆匆的走进来，赶忙起身相迎：“母后？”

 

王太后扫视了他一眼，心立刻凉了半截，她的儿子平日里那冷酷讥诮的表情今天柔和了下来，眉梢里都是笑意，目光也有些游移，一幅心不在焉的样子。

 

王太后装作不经意的走到书桌前，手指拂过奏折，看到必定长篇大论的把大臣骂的狗血淋头的批阅，今日却意外的心平气和，她暗暗心惊，面上却没有显露出来，只是道：“在批阅奏折？”

 

“嗯，”斯科特漫不经心道：“有何事？”

 

“也没什么，”王太后直视着他的双眼，试探道：“只是你年龄也不小了，是时候立位王后，替你分担一二了。”

 

“不要，”斯科特脸色立刻沉了下来，一口回绝，又立刻意识到自己的反应过激，解释道：“朕刚即位不久，正是励精图治的时候，要什么王后。”

 

王太后定定的看着他半晌，突然直截了当的问：“是不要王后，还是要把后位就给亲王妃？”

 

骤然被拆穿心事，斯科特狠狠地拧起眉毛。

 

“你，你！简直胡闹！”王太后头疼的摁住眉心。

 

“他哪里配不上一国之后的才德？要不是母后你横插一脚，他合该是朕的王后才对。”

 

“你是个聪明孩子，怎么在这件事上犯糊涂？他已经是亲王妃了，论他就是好到天上，你们今生也是——有缘无分了！”王太后提高声音：“一次还能遮掩过去，次数多了呢？你知道，这皇宫里是最藏不住秘密的，到时候，你要天下人怎么看你弟弟，怎么看你？你好自为之，这是最后一次！”

 

斯科特紧紧地抿着嘴唇，眉目间都是偏执和倔强。

 

王太后叹了一口气，她知道他是这种偏执性子，只能寄希望于他能自己想开，却不想，还没等这件事过去，另一件事又爆发了。

 

斯科特对自己的弟弟一直是又嫉妒又愧疚，这所有的情感却在他得到一条消息后化为了熊熊怒火。他立刻宣了亲王前来觐见。

 

他勉强抑住胸中怒火，接受了亲王的行礼。他的怒气竟掩盖了本来的内疚和羞愧地情绪。亚瑟完全不知道出了什么事情，他对这位兄长一向不怎么亲近，又敬又怕。行了礼，就站在原地。

 

斯科特开口就问道：“你怎么敢打伤王耀，还禁了他的足？"

 

亚瑟瞠目结舌，怎么也想不到国王会知道这事，还为了这件事召见自己："……他，他……”他像是羞于启齿般的，支支吾吾半天：“他…背叛了我！”

 

斯科特眉头一跳。

 

亚瑟脸涨得通红，要说出自己的妻子和别人私通，对于男人来说是一件十分羞耻、难于出口的事。可是他偶然一抬头，竟然看到斯科特也耳朵通红，不自在的向别处张望。亚瑟没想到向来淡漠的皇兄对自己的生活如关心，一时间很是感动，咬咬牙，把什么都说了出来：“他这段时间来，一直不让我碰他……我难道不是他的丈夫吗？原来他早就……昨天他又背对着我睡着了，我气不过，本想……哪想刚解开他的衣领，竟然看到了他的后颈上全是吻痕…..这肯定是哪个野男人弄出来的！简直是觊觎别人妻子的无耻之徒……我一时控制不住自己，魔法暴动了，这才不小心伤了他…..”

 

“没想到他竟如此不尊礼法，”亚瑟直言不讳道：“所以我要禁他的足，不能让他出去找那个野男人…..”

 

“住口！"斯科特怒吼一声，跟着几个大步冲到亚瑟面前，抡圆了胳膊，"啪“的一声，重重地搧了他的皇弟一个耳光。

 

亚瑟挨了一耳光，捂着脸愣愣的看着他。二十三岁的国王和二十岁的亲王，兄弟俩都喘着粗气，对视着。

 

挨打的莫名其妙，打人的有口难言。

 

半晌，斯科特冷静下来，恢复了平常的神态，傲慢道：“你是一国亲王，折磨自己的妻子算什么事？要别人怎么说我皇族气量狭小，蹂躏内室？”

 

亚瑟还没回过神来，一句话也说不出来。斯科特像是疲倦了，挥了挥手：“你——退下吧。”他就依言退下了。

 

\---

 

“你！你！”王太后端坐在上座，双手气得发抖，保养得当的容颜微微扭曲着：“我上次怎么跟你说的！你胡闹也要有个限度！你因为你弟弟的私事把他叫过来打了一巴掌，叫别人怎么想！”

 

斯科特冷哼一声：朕不是胡闹。他得到了我朕而不得的东西还不好好珍惜，自己讨打！”

 

“好好好！退一万步来讲，人家夫妻间闹矛盾，关你何事！还要凑上去，生怕自己摘得不干净……”

 

“朕为什么要摘干净，”斯科特压低嗓音，斩钉截铁道：“总有一天朕要把他接进宫来……”

 

“闭嘴！”王太后斥责道：“放肆！”

 

寝宫里一时静可闻针，这对帝国最尊贵的母子静静地对峙着，宫人战战兢兢的跪了一地，没人敢抬头看一眼。

 

半晌，王太后的怒容渐收，恢复了平日的矜持尊贵，她摸了摸鬓发，缓声道：“传我懿旨：自今日起，皇亲宫眷没有我的特许，一概不许进宫！违旨者严惩。"

 

这声音不大，却充满了不容置疑的威严，在深邃的皇宫里绕梁不散。宫人们从来没听过太后的这种声音，都吓得瑟瑟发抖，不敢仰视。

 

“母后！”

 

王太后头也不回的离去，看也没看满脸戚容的儿子一眼。皇室的尊严受到了侵犯，她不能坐视不管，即使侵犯尊严的是她最心疼的儿子，也一样不容原谅。

 

  这天起，斯科特仿佛变了一个人。他开始肆无忌惮的调戏皇宫中的宫人和女官，用污秽的语言取笑她们，向她们发泄自己无处安放的怒火和欲火，以至于她们都害怕得绕着他走。他又随意扣留觐见王太后的贵族命妇，哈哈大笑着欣赏她们惊慌失措的表情和她们的丈夫敢怒不敢言的神态。一位大臣上书要他端正举止，被他命人打了一顿，扒了官服赶了出去。

 

国王的荒唐事情事情不断传入王太后的耳朵，一开始，她只是冷眼旁观着，因为他的政事还算处理的井井有条，直到两个月后，斯科特终于病倒了，这位母亲才慌了神。

 

  御医进进出出。王太后低声的抽泣着，她的儿子双颊凹陷的躺在床上，双目无神的看着天花板，也不知道在想什么，对她熟视无睹。王太后目不转睛地望着儿子憔悴的面孔，他许久未剃的胡须拉碴着。她满心说不尽的后悔和感慨，目光渐渐模糊了，透过这张英俊的成年男性的脸庞，她仿佛看到了另一张脸，一张健康的、刚出生的，眼睛都没睁开的小脸，她的唯一的儿子的小脸……如今竟变得这样苍白，死气沉沉！

 

  王太后的尊严终于向母亲的慈爱让了步，她摁了摁眼泪，终于下定决心，轻声道：“你……你去找他吧，母后不拦着你了。”

 

  那双原本槁木死灰的墨绿色眼睛一下子亮了起来。、

 

 

  亲王府门前一阵吵嚷，闻讯赶来的家丁正要上前阻拦，就听低沉的一声断喝：“让开！”，抬头一看，不由得肝胆俱裂，急急地退后，不敢再拦。国王连马都没下，直接骑着坐骑闯了进去，沿路的家丁侍女无不惊惶避散。斯科特扬鞭拦下一个惊慌失措的下人，打听清楚后，一路横冲直撞来到书房前，翻身下马，直接踹开了门。

 

  亚瑟正坐在书桌后，猛然听见一声巨响，抬头竟然看见是国王闯入，满脸惊讶的神情来不及收敛，就急急地站起身：“皇兄？”

 

  斯科特连余光都没分给他半点，他的眼里只有站在亲王身旁的亲王妃。他贪婪的盯着这张思念成疾的脸，王耀也愣愣的和他对视着，满眼都是不可置信。数月不见，两人都清减了不少，斯科特心里一跳，当他被拘在皇宫里不得脱身，备受折磨的时候，对方也和他一样心神不宁，衣带渐宽。强烈的情绪在他胸膛里激荡着，他已经无暇他顾了。斯科特几步上前，抓住他的手：“跟我走吧！母后已经同意了…..”

 

  他的手指如同铁钳般用力，手心滚烫，王耀像被电到了一样下意识的挣开了，看向自己真正的丈夫。

 

  亚瑟愣愣的看着两人，巨大的信息量在他脑袋里炸开，他声音颤抖着：“你……你们……？”

 

  斯科特这才想起还有个人在旁边，他不耐烦的看了他一眼，言简意赅道：“他身上上的牙印，是我咬的！”

 

亚瑟不敢置信，五雷轰顶。可是国王马上又下达了一句更加简单明确，使人眩晕的命令：“朕要娶他入宫！"

 

亚瑟面色惨白如纸，眼睛发直看着自己的兄长和自己的妻子，一句话也说不出来。他的身体摇摇晃晃，眼看就要摔倒，又勉强站直了。斯科特居高临下的看着他，盯着他无神的眼睛说：“三天以后，给我回复。朕走了！"

 

亚瑟·柯克兰看着两人离去的背影，无意识的握紧了腰间的佩剑剑柄，半晌又松开。

 

 

第二天，亲王府里传出丧音：公爵大人自刎身亡，年仅二十。

 

 

  半个月后，国王立新寡的亲王妃为后，同月月末昭告天下，朝野震惊，举国哗然。兄纳弟妇，常人亦不屑为之，何况一代人主！礼义之国，同族从不婚娶，治棲之俗岂可见于今日！

 

  然而不管大臣们如何力谏，国王陛下心意已定。大臣们不可奈何，只能寄希望于能对国王稍加劝导王太后，可一反常态的是，王太后竟然对此事默不作声，虽然没有支持，但也没有出言反对，整日闭门谢客。于是这件荒唐事就这么在一片骂声中定下了。

 

 

  夜凉如水，月光如同水银，倾泻在皇宫冰凉的大理石地面上。

 

  “耀？”斯科特在走廊的转角处找到了他册封典礼刚结束就不见了人影的王后：“怎么躲在这里？小心着凉了。”

 

  王耀还穿着典礼上的朝服，广袖博带长长的在地上迤逦着。他稍稍偏过头，露出了一个浅淡的笑容，又转了回去，继续看向窗外。

 

  斯科特走上前环住他的腰，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上：“你在看什么？”

 

  “在看这天下人，如何看我们。”

 

  斯科特冷笑一声，不以为意道：“他们要说就让他们去说。我柯克兰一族难道被说的还少了吗？”

 

柯克兰祖上靠劫掠起家，发家前是海上的海盗。战场上可以百战百胜，骨子里却有洗不掉的藐视礼法和肆意妄为。虽然身居皇位，却仍行事嚣张，少不了被不少人诟病。

 

 

落地窗上凝结了一层薄露，模模糊糊的映出两人的相拥的身影。“我们会下地狱的，”王耀凝视着玻璃，心里如同蜂蜜中掺了毒药，甜美又带着苦涩的剧毒。他无法欺骗自己不为得偿所愿而感到快乐，却又因为无辜之人的鲜血感到深深的良心不安：“我们都会的。”

 

“那就下吧！昏君和妖后，本就该在地狱里重逢。”斯科特加大了手臂的力气。把脸埋进他的颈间，低声道：“只要有你陪着，去哪里我都甘之如饴……只是现在我们是不是应该去寝殿了？”他顿了顿，语气带着笑意，低沉的笑声牵着胸膛微微震动：“我可不想新婚的第一天晚上在这里度过……”

 

国王如愿以偿的咬破了对方的后颈，他用力的合拢牙关，锋利的犬齿深深的刺入薄薄的一层皮肤，原本残留的信息素无力的抵抗了一下，就随着已经去世的主人一起灰飞烟灭了，全新的，浓烈的信息素很快游走边浑身酥软的王后的全身，标记着他，重新定义了他的所属权。

 

斯科特终于闻到了肖想已久的味道———那是一种淡淡的檀香味，细致而带异国情调，余香袅绕。

 

王耀闭了闭眼睛，泪水充盈着他的眼睫。快感和负罪感像天堂和地狱的两极，不断在他身上拉锯着，折磨着他。

 

 

四月后，王后被检查出怀有身孕。国王欣喜若狂，颁诏天下“此乃朕第一子”，为此祭告天地，接受群臣朝贺。举行颁布皇第一子诞生诏书的隆重庆典，之后更是大赦天下，大有等孩子一出生就册封为皇太子之意。

 

然而，同年十二月，皇都在大雪纷飞中迎来了令人不安的消息：王后竟然生出了死胎！国王悲恸之下下令追封其为亲王，这已经是超越祖制了，丧葬规格更是逾制，为他修建了高规模园寝，并亲笔写下奠文，抒发对这个早夭之子的宠爱和痛惜之情。

 

 

王后的寝宫里。香炉里袅袅的升起轻烟，却仍掩饰不住浓郁的药味和血腥味。宫女们悄无声息的端着托盘进进出出，脚步尽可能的放轻，她们尊贵的国王正在大发雷霆。

 

御医战战兢兢的跪了一地，国王简直是暴怒的在寝殿的空地上走来走去，训斥着他们的失职，压低了嗓音要把他们全都拖出去斩了。

 

“斯科特，”层层纱帐后的人影轻声劝道：“这并不是他们的过错，让他们走吧。”

 

御医们如蒙大赦，知道国王会听从王后的劝导。见国王厌烦的挥了挥手，他们赶紧行了一礼，鱼贯而出。

 

斯科特赶紧收敛神色，几步上前，握住了王后的手，满心焦急却不能显露半分。王耀皮肤本就薄，此时更是像透明了一样，能够清晰的看到其下青色的血管。自从得知了那个噩耗，他就一直目光涣散的看着虚空，仿佛灵魂已经脱离了躯体。

 

“耀，”斯科特把他冰冷的手贴在自己的侧脸上，安慰道：“我们还年轻，还会有孩子的。”

 

金色的眼睛动了动，虚弱的王后看向国王，露出一个哀伤的笑容。

 

斯科特心里一跳，一种不好的预感忽然涌了上来，就听他的王后道：“不会的，不会再有了，这是上天对我们的惩罚——为我们背德的行为，枉顾礼法害死了一位无辜的人。”

 

“耀……”

 

 王耀闭上了那双潋滟的金色眼睛，两行泪水顺着他的脸颊滑下：“这是天谴。”

 

 斯科特心中涌动着巨大的不安，这情感促使他下意识的握紧了王耀的手。他勉强笑了笑：“别乱想这些有的没的了的，听御医的好好嘱调养身体才是当务之急。”

 

王耀没有再回答。

 

 

王后开始以令人不安的速度迅速憔悴下去。御医们捻着胡须，叹着气，告诉心急如焚的国王，王后得的是心病，任他们再医术精湛也无能为力。国王任有通天的本事，也只能束手无策的看着自己的王后一天比一天消瘦。

 

 

斯科特急匆匆的在花园走了半圈，从宫女那里得知王后此时此刻正在花园正中的最高的钟楼上。他赶上去的时候，正好看见王耀斜倚着栏杆，眺望远方。

 

“你来了。”听到脚步声，王后侧过身体，唇角带着笑意。他穿着宽大的白绢寝衣，衣袂当风，身影模糊在明亮的阳光里。

 

斯科特在原地愣了几秒，他突然生出一种错觉，好像下一秒他的王后就会羽化登仙，离他而去了。他赶紧上前几步，握住了他的手腕，这才感到那种不安的情绪稍稍压下了去一点：“你要出来，怎么也不和我说一声，我一下子没看见你，差点没急死！”

 

王耀轻轻的抚上他的手背，安慰道：“我只是出来透透气，一会儿就回去了。”

 

国王像一头被安抚下来的雄狮，收敛起张扬的利爪和毛发。他冷静下来，握着他的王后的双手，和他一同向外看去。

 

这座宏伟的钟楼能俯瞰整座皇城，鳞次栉比的街道和房屋，熙熙攘攘的游人走马。斯科特顺着他的视线看去，看到整座城市最远处的教堂尖尖的房顶和彩绘玻璃。

 

教堂和皇宫，神赐的神权和世俗的皇权，两座同样宏伟的建筑就这样隔着整座皇都遥遥相望，百年来相安无事。

 

“我还记得您当年还是皇太子的时候，跟随先王去教堂觐见。先王领着百官跪拜，您却怎么也不肯在神像前跪下，最后不欢而散，还被先王好一通训斥。”王耀轻笑道。

 

斯科特见他语气如常，这才放下心来，傲然道：“当然，我不相信这世上有什么神。就算有，我也不会向他屈下双膝！”

 

“您不相信神的存在？”

 

“你相信吗？”斯科特反问道。

 

“如果有，我想祈求他的原谅。”王耀既没有肯定，也没有否定。亚瑟·柯克兰的自杀和他第一个孩子的离世，给他造成了极大的打击，他享受着国王的关怀，却也日日夜夜受着良心的拷问和谴责。那双曾经像星辰一样璀璨的眼睛，如今藏满了心事。

 

“我不求他的原谅，即使身后万人唾骂又如何？史书上，你的名字注定会紧紧地和我的名字连在一起，即使是骂名我也满足了。”斯科特握紧了双手中的手腕。

 

斯科特见他神色恍惚，刚想开口再说些什么，谁知王后先一步转身离去，只留下轻轻的一句“起风了。”随风飘散。

 

半月后，王后告病危。

 

皇宫笼罩在一片可怖的低气压中，人人自危，生怕一步走错，落得个死无全尸的下场。

 

斯科特双眼通红，他已经连续几天没有合过眼了，生怕闭上眼睛的时候会错过王后的最后一面。他半跪在床前，神色木然的看着御医面色惶然的来来往往，只有王后偶尔清醒过来的时候，他才像个活人。

 

“陛下，用点食物吧。不然王后殿下还没事，您先有事了。”女官端着食物，不安的劝道。

 

“朕不吃，拿下去。”斯科特不耐烦的摆了摆手，正好这时，王后的眼睫毛动了动，他赶紧凑了过去，小心翼翼道：“耀？”

 

王耀睁开双眼，他的气息本来已经很微弱了，全靠御医吊着命。可此时，他却好像突然恢复了过来，金色的眼睛明亮的闪动着，眼尾和脸颊浮起红晕，他看向国王，露出了一个温柔的笑意，眼神却是凄然。

 

斯科特回以微笑，身上却沾染蔓延起绝望的气息。

 

他们两人都心知肚明，这并非痊愈，而是回光返照。

 

“你…..你还有什么心愿未了？”斯科特用尽了全身的力气，才克制住失态，颤抖着问道。

 

  “我走了之后，请您不要悲伤过度，务必以国事为重……”

 

 “抱歉，”斯科特紧紧地抓着他的手，放在自己的唇边：“我不能答应。”

 

 “.…….”王后愣了一下，然后苦笑道：“这最后的心愿，国王陛下也不愿帮我实现吗？”

 

 “我已经想好了，”斯科特温柔的看着他，语气却不容置疑：“我会从宗室中挑选出适合的继承人培养，等他能独当一面之后，我会去教堂出家。”

 

  “陛下不可！”王后呼吸一滞，下意识的挣扎的要起身，却被国王很快的抱住了：“别动！你不要动，”斯科特安抚的摸着他的后颈，等他稍稍冷静下来，继续道：“你安心的去吧……我会用后半生替你祈求神的原谅……如果真的有神的存在，我愿意向他屈下膝盖，求他让我们来世，仍然投生在同一片土地上……”

 

  国王感到肩膀上一阵滚烫的湿意，他揽着王后的腰，稍稍拉开一段距离，看到泪水源源不断的从那双轮廓优美的金色眼睛里滑落。

 

  王耀悲欣交集的看着斯科特的眼睛，他用尽全身的力气，颤抖着抬起手，想要最后一次抚摸矮人的脸庞。

 

  伸出的指尖在肌肤即将相贴的一瞬间，无力的垂了下去。

 

\----

 

 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯喜欢自由，喜欢无拘无束，即便是他的父母，尊贵的侯爵夫妇，对他的这种野性子也向来束手无策。

 

  因此，当他被选中入宫给无嗣的国王当继承人的时候，侯爵夫妇感到的不是高兴，而是莫大的惶恐。生怕这位无法无天的混世魔王惹怒了那位传说中喜怒无常的国王，给琼斯一家招来灾祸。

 

  想到这里，阿尔弗雷德龇牙咧嘴的揉了揉耳朵。入宫前一晚，他的父亲拎着他的耳朵，把那些说了几百遍的陈腔滥调不厌其烦的又重复了一遍，直听得阿尔弗雷德昏昏欲睡，于是意料之中的，他的耳朵差点没给他爸拧下来。

 

  阿尔弗雷德觉得，那位国王其实也没有传说中的那么可怕。他不止一次在半夜偷偷的在皇宫探秘时看见国王对着一幅画像发着呆，那个时候，他不像手握一国生杀大权的国王，反而更像一位为情所苦的凡夫俗子。

 

  人们说那画上的是去世的王后，国王就是为了他，才会把阿尔弗雷德召进宫当做继承人的。阿尔弗雷德还小，不知道什么是爱情，但他却知道那幅画画的人的确很美，那双金色的眼睛里倒映着万千星辰。

 

  “那的确是让人为之倾倒的容颜，我完全理解您。”阿尔弗雷德在餐桌上故作老成的说。

 

  斯科特愣了一下，然后翻了个白眼，骂道：“你骑射学好了？历史呢？礼仪呢？你的老师昨天才跟朕说你的课文一塌糊涂，一半都没有背下来，小鬼头每天都在想些什么！低头吃你的饭！”

 

  阿尔弗雷德灰溜溜的低下头，不敢再造次。因此他没有看见国王惆怅的眼神。

 

  斯科特的确是倾尽全力的将当好国王的一切毫无保留的教给阿尔弗雷德，那个样子不像是培养继续人，更像是急于卸下身上的重担。阿尔弗雷德从宫女们的口中听过这位年轻英俊的国王当年的风流逸事。

 

真想不到他那副臭脾气，还有那么…..那么……的时候！阿尔弗雷德感叹着，当然，没敢说出来。他搓了搓手，提起笔，继续抄着罚抄的内容，作为昨天揪掉了那个古板的老学究的胡子的惩罚。还有五十遍没抄完，如果不能快点结束，他就要错过今天的晚饭了。

 

阿尔弗雷德十八岁的时候，已经能独当一面了。他浑身上下洋溢着活力和热情，总有用不完的精力和奇思妙想投入到这个国家的建设上去。

 

斯科特派他去边疆平定邻国的入侵，阿尔弗雷德仅用了两个月就完美的完成了任务。班师回朝的时候，沿途的百姓无不为他们年轻有为的储君感到骄傲。

 

阿尔弗雷德回到皇宫复命的时候，只在国王的书桌上发现了一封传位诏书，妥帖的用皇冠压着，皇冠的主人却早就不见了影踪。

 

 

这是斯科特留给俗世的最后一件东西，自那以后，再没有人见过他。


End file.
